


on your knees

by alldelightedpeople



Category: Six Feet Under
Genre: Fanart, Finger Sucking, Kneeling, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 10:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30137910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alldelightedpeople/pseuds/alldelightedpeople
Summary: david fisher erotic fanart, approximately 20 years too late





	on your knees

i have to write at least 10 characters for this to be posted so here you go.


End file.
